Strange Love
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Lame title and I couldn't find Dr. Strange as a category. Rated M for strong sexual scene. Basically I saw the new Avengers movie and this is what came out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at Stephen.

"You love me?"

He chuckled and walked up to me.

"More than you'll ever know."

I kissed him around and wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands went to the back of my head and the other to my hip. His tongue licked over my lips and I gladly opened my mouth to him. He leaned back very suddenly.

"If at any time you want me to stop, tell me."

"Don't you dare stop, Stephen."

He smiled and kissed me again. We were suddenly in my room and I smirked.

"That's useful."

I decided to make the first move and took off my shirt. He smiled and picked me up.

"You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I kissed him and started to play with the front of his robes. He set me down and I exposed his chest. I ran my finger down his chest and kissed his neck. He moaned softly and I smiled. I pushed the robes off his shoulders and he pulled me to his chest. I moved my hands up his smooth back and kissed his lips. He unhooked my bra and I tossed it away. He brushed his thumb over my nipple making me moan. I tilted my head back, giving him access to my neck. He sucked lightly and nipped. We moved towards the bed and I unbuckled his belt. I should say belts. I leaned back and took off the cape.

"Get out."

I laughed as it flew out of the room. He smiled at me and his belt hit the floor.

"You work fast."

I gave him what I hoped was a playful or seductive smile.

"When I want something, I usually get it. Nothing stands in my way."

He grabbed my wrists.

"And what do you want?"

I kissed his hand.

"You."

He smiled again and kissed me. He unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down. I sat down on the bed and pulled him down with me. He kicked off his boots before gently pushing me onto my back.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to love me."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He lowered his hips and I felt it. His hard cock pressing into me. I moaned and arched my body so my breasts rubbed against his chest. He moved his hand down my body and pulled down my panties. He took them off and tossed them aside before running his finger along me.

"Stephen…"

He slid his finger inside me and I smiled. His thumb gently rubbed my clit and I moaned loudly. I really hoped Wong was listening to music again. He added another finger and started to pump in and out of me.

Stephen's POV

The pleasured sounds leaving her only made me harder. I was aching to be inside her, but I wanted her to be ready. I didn't want to toot my own horn but it would probably hurt no matter what I did. She moaned my name over and over again. I desperately hoped Wong was listening to music again.

"Stephen please… I need you…"

That was almost enough to make me come.

"I want to make sure you're ready." I told her.

"Trust me when I say I'm ready."

I nodded and withdrew my fingers. I didn't fail to notice that when I was with Eve, my hands didn't shake. I got my pants off and slowly slid myself inside her. I kept my eyes on her angelic face, watching for any signs of pain or discomfort. She was either good at hiding it, or she didn't feel any at all. I was buried inside her and she looked into my eyes. There was so much love in those green eyes. I kissed her soft lips before pulling out. I moved slowly, letting her adjust.

"Stephen you can go faster. It's alright."

I did as she said and moved a little faster and harder.

"Oh Stephen! More!"

I loved the way she said my name. I hadn't had sex in so long, I'd forgotten how good it felt. With Eve it felt a hundred times better. She put her arms around me and moved her hips. I groaned and dropped my mouth to hers. She moaned into my mouth and her nails lightly scraped my back. Her tongue danced with mine and I started to go faster. She hooked her leg around me and I went deeper. Then I was suddenly on my back. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. She put her hands on my chest and moved back and forth.

"Oh my god, Eve…"

"Does it feel good?"

"Amazing. Don't stop!"

"I wasn't planning to, darling."

I reached out and took her breasts in my hands. She moaned softly but continued to look into my eyes. I gently massaged and she pulled me up. I wrapped my arm around her, using my other arm to support myself. I started to thrust up and she tilted her head back. I licked my lips as I leaned towards her neck.

Eve's POV

It felt so good! He was big and thick, stroking every inch of me. He was hitting a spot inside me that had me seeing stars. He bit my neck and I gasped. He licked over the bit and kissed down my neck to my shoulder.

"Stephen kiss me!"

He kissed my lips and swallowed my moans. I could feel the pleasure building inside me until I felt ready to burst. I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed him harder. He threw me onto my back, never leaving me. He pounded himself into me and then I felt his fingers at my clit. I screamed in pleasure as I came around his throbbing cock.

"Evelyn!"

He shouted my name as he emptied himself inside me. I was smiling and completely spent. He pulled himself out of me and then fell onto his back beside me. I turned onto my side and ran my fingers through his damp, tangled hair. He smiled and opened his eyes to look at me. He took my hand and I kissed his palm.

"And you've never done that before?"

"Nope. Why?"

"You were amazing."

"I read."

He laughed I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and then pulled the blankets over us. I was tired but I couldn't sleep. He stroked my back and I smiled.

"That feels nice."

He stopped suddenly.

"Stephen."

He chuckled before starting again.

"I love you." He told me.

"And I love you."

He kissed the top of my head and I took his free hand in mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A heads up! This is taking place after Thanos wiped out half of all life! Stephen Strange survived and this is what I imagined as a follow up. I'm being honest when I say if you leave negative comments I'll just laugh at them. Other than that, I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Evelyn."

I turned and Stephen walked down the hall to me.

"When we were on Titan I looked into the future. I want you to stay here."

I frowned.

"What? Absolutely not!"

"Evelyn I'm begging you."

"Why? Tell me why Stephen."

"Because I saw you die!" he shouted.

My eyes widened and he looked away.

"I watched you die and there was nothing I could do about it. It was my fault. I was supposed to die and you got in the way. You died in my arms." He said.

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"And now every time I close my eyes I see it. Over and over again you dying. We defeated Thanos, destroyed the stones. But I lost you. I lose the only thing that makes my life worth living."

I looked down at the ground.

"When I lost the use of my hands, I spent every penny I had trying to find a way to fix them. I found this place and learned about the Mystic Arts. Still, something was missing. And then there you were. More beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. Powerful, kind and strong. You, princess of Asgard and daughter of one of the most hated men in the universe. Daughter of a god and a mortal. Oh you could drive me absolutely crazy!" I smirked. "And you were never afraid to call me on my crap. You made me a better man in so many ways Eve. I've told you before, I used to be such an arrogant, egotistical asshole. I didn't care about anyone but myself. Now I would sooner die than live without you. You changed the way I saw the world, and how I saw myself. I would yell at you and you always forgave me and told me that wasn't who I really was. I fell in love with you and I never looked back. That day on Asgard when you told me you'd be my wife… it was the happiest, luckiest and best day of my life. I honestly never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you."

I looked at him, he was staring at the ceiling. He ran one of his scarred hands through his hair and then looked at me.

"You're the only thing that matters to me, Evelyn Strange."

I went to him and took his hand.

"You know when we first met I thought you were the biggest moron in the world."

He laughed a bit and I smiled.

"But as I got to know you, when I learned about everything you'd lost my heart broke. And then how you were willing to give your life so everyone on Earth would live… I knew there was more to you than I first thought."

He smiled a bit and put his hands on my arms.

"I'm pretty sure your words were, 'I'm sorry for calling you a conceited, selfish bastard.'"

I laughed and nodded.

"Yes. I knew then that I loved you. I always thought that no one could ever love me because of what I could do and because of who my father was. You never looked at me like I was a monster. You saw me as a woman with a heart and feelings just like any other. You were the only man that ever looked at me that way. Asgardians live for a very long time and I was always so afraid that I would live my life alone. You showed me what love really was. That first time we were together…" I smiled at the memory. "It was incredible. You were incredible. Better then any man on Asgard ever could be."

I put my hands on either side of his face.

"And when you almost disappeared on Titan, I'd never been so scared in my life. We've always fought side by side. Stephen we're stronger together than we are apart. The future always changes my darling. You know better than anyone that I'm incredibly difficult to kill. Stephen, you need me with you. Don't ask me to stay behind because I won't do it. I've lost my parents and one of my dearest friends. I will _**not**_ lose my husband. I will _**not**_ lose the man I love."

He leaned into the palm of my hand and closed his eyes. I sighed and kissed his warm lips. He wrapped his arms around me and I pushed my tongue into his mouth, eliciting a moan from him. He pinned me to the wall and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and knotted my fingers in his hair. His cloak flew away and I knew what that meant.

"You realize we're in the middle of the hall."

"Everyone else is asleep."

"Naughty boy."

He chuckled and sucked gently at my neck. His beard rasped my skin, it felt wonderful to me. I opened his robes so I could move my hands over his chest. He held my hand over his heart. I looked into the blue eyes I loved so much and smiled.

"This is what I feel every time I look at you. Every time I hear your melodic voice."

He moved my hand to his hardened cock.

"And this is what happens almost every time you touch me."

I chuckled and gently cupped him. He groaned and I slid my hand inside his pants.

"E-Eve…"

He unzipped my shirt and took one of my breasts in his hand.

"Oh, Stephen."

He leaned down and closed his mouth around one. I sucked in a breath as his wicked tongue flicked over my nipple making it harden. I gave him a gentle squeeze before pushing his pants down. He pulled down my pants and panties and lifted me up. His strength always amazed me. I felt his cock prodding at my entrance and then he finally sheathed himself inside me. I smiled and leaned my head back against the wall. He wasn't being gentle this time and I loved it! I was trying to be quiet seeing as how there were other people here.

"I want to hear you." He growled.

I knew if I didn't give into his wishes, he would lose control. I slowly smiled and forced myself to keep quiet.

"Evelyn!" he warned.

His lips attacked my neck and I shut my eyes.

"So that's the game you wanna play tonight?"

He slammed into me and I bit my lips. He leaned up towards my ear.

"You know better than to test me."

He kissed just beneath my ear and then counted my earrings with his tongue. Then he did something guaranteed to make me moan, he licked up the edge of my ear and nibbled my earlobe. I moaned loudly.

"See? I know your body better than you do."

"Darling two can play this game."

I opened my eyes and smiled seductively. I slid my hand between out bodies and stroked him as he pumped into me. He moaned my name and went faster. He eventually grabbed my hand and pinned it to the wall. He kissed my lips and I moaned into his mouth.

Stephen's POV

She knew exactly how push my buttons. Her fingers gently massaged my scalp and she stroked my tongue with hers. I started to thrust harder and longer, going deeper and deeper each time. Her walls began to clamp down on me but I had to restrain myself. I had no idea when we would be able to do this again so I wanted it to last. I kissed down her neck and then the base of her throat. She laced her fingers with mine and then screamed my name as she came around my cock. I felt my control snap as I slammed into her one last time. My legs shook slightly as I rode out my orgasm. She kissed me, probably to keep me quiet and I curled my tongue around hers. When I finished I slowly set her down. Both of us were panting as we pulled our cloths back on. She grabbed me and kissed me again. I ran my fingers through her long silky hair before leaning back slightly.

"You can be sure I won't die because I'm married to the sexiest man in the cosmos. And I'm going to be wanting a lot more of what we just did."

I laughed a bit and she stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you, Stephen Strange."

I smirked.

"You left something out-"

She just kissed me again.


	3. Chapter 3

I held Stephen's hand as we walked.

"This place, it really is beautiful." He said.

"Hm."

"I'm not going to try and stop you from staying to help. I just have one question."

We stopped under the one tree that wasn't burning.

"Marry me?"

My eyes went wide.

"I'll wait and when you come back, marry me."

I slowly smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Yes! Yes Stephen!"

He swung me around and kissed me. When he set me down he looked into my eyes.

"When I thought I lost you… it was the worst pain I'd ever felt. I honestly wanted to die, but I wanted to kill your aunt first."

I laughed.

"I think everyone wanted to kill her. My family is complicated."

He stroked my cheek.

"The point is, without you I'm nothing."

"And I was nothing before you. I was broken and alone."

He smiled at me and I took off his gloves. I traced the scars on his hands and then held them in mine.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why don't my hands shake when you touch me?"

I looked at his hands again.

"You know, I'm not sure."

He held his hands against mine and I shrugged.

"You know I can always permanently heal them."

He shook his head and laced his fingers with mine. He took my left hand and kissed the back. A ring was suddenly on my finger and I smiled.

"Stephen, it's gorgeous."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

I kissed his lips and he put his arms around me. I leaned back and smiled again.

"Come with me."

I took his hand and walked into the trees.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. We're almost there."

I started to go a little faster and he followed.

"Just beyond that tree line. I haven't been here since I first met you on Earth."

We passed through the trees and onto the cliff.

"Oh my god."

I smiled at the look on his face. The rivers turned to waterfalls on both sides of the cliff and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves. The scent of the wildflowers wafted through the air and I closed my eyes.

"I used to come up here for hours. Sometimes I'd stay out all night." I told him.

"It's incredible. You can see almost everything."

I smiled and opened an eye.

"Yes you can, but do you know what the best part is?"

He looked at me.

"No one can see or hear us."

He slowly smiled and grabbed me. I shrieked with laughter and he kissed my lips. I closed my eyes tilted my head a bit. He leaned back and told his cloak to get lost before going to my neck.

"If you want to keep your mother's maiden name, I won't blame you."

I smirked.

"And what's wrong with being Mrs. Evelyn Strange? I rather like it."

He looked into my eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Why do you not like it?"

He chuckled and leaned in.

"I love it, Mrs. Strange."

I kissed him softly.

"Don't let my father hear you say that. At least not until after you marry me."

I felt his smile as he kissed me. My eyes flew open and I looked towards the city.

"Heimdall you better turn a blind eye!"

"What was that for?"

"He sees everything in the cosmos."

He raised his eyebrows.

"And he won't look this way if you tell him not to?"

I smirked and grabbed the front of his robes.

"He wouldn't dare."

"You know, a woman with authority is a little sexy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

I laughed before kissing him. I slipped my tongue into his warm mouth and he moaned softly. His hand went under my shirt and I stepped back so he could take it off. I smiled at him as I slowly took his robes off. He closed his eyes and I kissed his neck as my fingers stroked his skin. I kissed down his neck and nipped at his collar bone.

"You've never done this before."

I smiled a bit and kissed down his chest until I reached his belt. I moved back up his body and kissed his lips. He unhooked my bra and it fell to the ground. My breasts rubbed against his warm chest and I moaned softly. He placed one hand between my shoulders and the other on my waist. Slowly, he laid me on the ground. We separated and I looked into his eyes.

"You're so… beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled and leaned forward.

"Only because of how much I love you."

I kissed his cheek and used my magic to get his belt off.

"I thought we agreed that was cheating."

I giggled and he just shook his head with a smirk. He moved his hand slowly down my exposed skin to my belt.

"You wear too many of these." He growled.

It was true. I wore one around my waist, one around my thigh and sometimes there was a second one around my hips.

"You love it."

"Maybe when I see you fighting. Not when we're having sex."

"One these days, I'm going to use one of those belts on you."

He looked at me and arched a brow.

"Oh really?"

I smirked.

"Do you need help down there?"

He growled and yanked it off. I laughed again and he pulled my pants off. He moved back up and touched my cheek. Then he slowly left open mouthed kisses down my body until he reached my panties.

"Stephen why are your pants still on?"

"Because I'm not done with you yet."

I was eager to see where this would go. He slid off the last bit of clothing I had and kissed my thigh. I felt him stroke me with his finger and I felt his tongue on me.

"Oh my god! Stephen!"

I shut my eyes and arched my body. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was damn good at it. Master of the Mystic Arts… master of a lot more than that!

Stephen's POV

I waited until she was close to the edge before I stopped. I looked up and saw her scowling at me. She growled and threw me onto my back.

"I'm very impressed doctor. Allow me to return the favor."

I arched a brow and she kissed my lips. I knew she wouldn't stay there for long. Eve was unpredictable and I loved that about her. She moved to my neck and then she had my pants off. She straddled me and pushed me down as I tried to sit up. I smiled a bit and put my hands behind my head. She was painfully slow.

"I've heard it said that mortals aren't as well endowed as the men of Asguard." She put her hand on me. "Oh how wrong they were."

I chuckled and she started to move her hand along me. I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hand on me. I opened my eyes when she stopped. She kissed my lips and I raised my hand to her cheek. My pants were getting uncomfortable with every move she made. I moved my hands to her hips as she grinded against me.

"Oh…"

Eve's POV

I enjoyed the look of pleasure on his face and used my power to take his pants and boots off. I sank down onto his engorged cock and moaned. I took his hands and moved slowly back and forth.

"Oh my god, Evelyn!"

I could feel him pulsing inside me and he sat up. He put his arm around me before he began to thrust up.

"AH! Stephen!"

"You like it when I do that?"

I nodded and he kept doing it. My nails dug into his back and I kissed his neck. He suddenly put me on my back and slammed into me.

"Stephen!"

He continued to kiss my neck and then he bit down. I screamed as my orgasm took over my body. He however wasn't done yet. He pulled himself from me and laid me on my side before thrusting back in.

"Oh!"

He slowly moved his hand over my flat stomach until I felt his fingers on my clit. I could feel the pleasure building inside me once again. I turned my head and kissed his lips. I took his hand and brought it to my breast while my other hand went to his cheek. Our tongues danced and I felt myself on the edge again.

"Cum for me!" he said.

That was it for me.

"STEPHEN!"

I came around his throbbing cock and he followed only seconds after. Filling me with his hot seed. I loved the feeling and I kissed him as he gave one last thrust. When I looked into his eyes again he smiled.

"I've always loved your eyes. So green and bright."

I smiled and kissed him again softly.

"I love you Evelyn." He whispered.

"I love you too… Dr. Strange."

He chuckled and pulled himself out. He pulled me to his chest and we looked up at the sky. I moved my hand over his heart.

"This place was always very special to me. After what we just did…" he looked at me. "It's even better."

He smiled and kissed the palm of my hand and then each of my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Eve's POV

Stephen still felt so guilty about Frigga.

"Darling look at me."

He sighed but did as I asked.

"I think that it was just Frigga's abilities. She was never very aggressive like I was."

He touched my cheek but seemed frustrated.

"What is it?"

"These damn hands! I can barely feel anything. I can't even feel my own wife."

I took his hands and held them gently.

"Please let me heal you. Even if it's only for one night. I want to make you happy." I whispered.

"I'm scared."

"Of what, darling?"

"I was a horrible man. I don't want to be that man again."

I sighed.

"Then… just for a few hours. I know you want to be able to feel me like any other man. Please let me do this for you. Please Stephen."

I waited for what seemed like hours. Then, he finally nodded. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Stephen's POV

My hands felt warm and then I could feel her hands against mine. My eyes widened and I looked up. I slowly reached out and touched her cheek. I could feel her! I smiled and kissed her. I moved my hand down her neck and to her shoulder. Her skin was so smooth. I stepped back and used the sling ring to take us home to New York. I pulled her lips to mine and untied the front of her shirt. She stepped back and let it fall to the floor before removing her other shirt. I put my hands on her waist and smiled.

"You're so warm. So soft."

She smiled and got my belt and robes off. She kissed every inch of my chest and backed me up towards the bed. She pushed me down and I pulled her onto my lap. My cock was already throbbing and aching to be inside her. She kissed my lips and I unhooked her bra. It was so much easier now. I slowly moved my hands up her back and to her shoulder. Then I did something I'd always wanted to do, I ran my fingers through her soft hair. I moaned softly and she pushed me onto my back. I smiled and ran my fingers along her collar bone. She smiled at me and took. I felt her warm lips kiss my palm and then each of my fingers.

"I can feel it." I whispered.

"How does it feel?"

"Wonderful. Unlike anything I've ever felt before. I can finally give my wife the all the pleasure she deserves."

She laughed lightly and I felt her hand on my cock.

"Believe me Stephen darling, you're not lacking in the pleasure department."

I smirked and flipped her onto her back. I slowly trailed my fingers down her body and between her legs. She was already wet. I stroked her and then pushed two of my fingers inside her. I found her sweet spot and she moaned louder than she ever had before. I felt proud to be able to elicit such a sound from her. I did it again and again until she came.

"Stephen! Oh my god!"

Her orgasm shook her body and I pulled my fingers from her, licking them clean. I took her breasts in my hands and gently massaged them.

"Does it feel good?" I asked her.

A moan was her response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She smiled. I'd never been so hard in all my life. I was throbbing and then I felt her hand on me. My eyes slammed shut and she gently laid me on my back. She moved her hand along my shaft and I tilted my head back. Then next thing I knew, she had me in her mouth. She'd never done that before! Her tongue swirled around my tip and then she cupped and rolled my balls.

"Dear god! EVELYN!"

Eve's POV

I wanted to make him come more than once tonight. I hollowed my cheeks as I bobbed my head up and down. I opened my eyes and found him watching me. I felt heat pool between my legs and I slowly ran my tongue along the thick vein. He was strangling the sheets. He cried my name as he came and I swallowed. I kissed back up his body and to his lips.

"I need you inside me Stephen." I whispered.

His blue eyes flew open and he sat straight up.

"Lie back."

I did as he said and slowly slid his engorged cock inside me.

"Oh Stephen… oh…"

He placed his hand on my hip and the other by the side of my head. He moved very slowly, stroking every inch of me and hitting the same spot his fingers had. I grabbed his biceps and he dropped his mouth to mine. I arched my body so my breasts rubbed against his warm chest. He wrapped one arm around me to keep me where I was. I loved how strong he was! I wrapped one leg around his hips and he started to thrust harder.

"Stephen!"

"Say my name!" He grunted.

"Stephen!"

"Again! Say it again!"

"Stephen! Stephen! STEPHEN!"

He slammed his hips to mine as he filled me with hot cum. I came around his pulsing cock and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. Both of us were breathing hard, his perfect body glistened with sweat. He fell to his side and looked at me. I knew he wouldn't have feeling in his hands for much longer and he knew it too.

"Touch me darling. That way you can remember when the spell ends." I said softly.

He touched my cheek first. Then his finger traced down my nose and over my lips.I kissed his finger, making him smile. He then moved down the side of my neck and to the base of my throat.

Stephen's POV

I was starting to lose feeling again. I stopped my hand over her heart and then the feeling in my hands all but vanished. I sighed and she covered my hand with hers. She sat up a bit and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as she kissed my nose, my cheek, my chin, my neck and finally my lips.

"I love you, my darling Stephen. I always will." She whispered.

I loved this woman so much. I could never tell her or show her how much she meant to me. So I settled with,

"I love you too."

She gave me that bright smile of hers and kissed me again softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Evelyn."

She turned to me.

"If it's important to you, we can raise your brother. I've certainly done harder things in my life."

She smiled softly and took my hands.

"No, it's better of my uncle does it. James is still too young and I… I could never be a mother. I was barely able to be a sister after Frigga died. I cut myself off from everyone but my family. You were the first person I ever opened myself up to. When I left Asgard James was only two. He barely remembers me, that's why he thought I was our mother. And I've been meaning to have this talk with you."

We sat down and she took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready to have children. I mean maybe one day yes but it not going to be any time soon. I'm so sorry if-"

I kissed her. I didn't care about having kids. All I needed was my Evelyn. I leaned back about an inch.

"I don't need kids to make me happy. I just need you. And if one day you're ready that's great. But only when you're ready."

"I love you so damn much!"

I smiled and she kissed me. She knotted her fingers in my hair and I stroked her cheek. I heard a crunch and we separated. Drax was standing there with a bag of chips.

"Drax, what are you doing?" Eve asked.

"Damn."

He walked away and Eve and I looked at each other.

"I don't want to know." She said.

I smiled a bit and touched her cheek.

"Whenever you're ready and if you want it."

"Right now, all I want is you. And I mean literally."

I arched my brow and stood up, pulling her with me.

"Is that so?"

"It is indeed, Dr. Strange."

"Well, Mrs. Strange, let me help you with that."

She chuckled and I kissed her. I picked her up and brought her to my old room. I set her down before I closed the door. She was right behind me when I turned around. I smiled and she grabbed the front of my robes. I lightly touched her cheek before kissing her soft lips. She opened her mouth to me and I stroked her tongue with mine. She always tasted like sweet wine. I pulled the tie holding her hair and it fell down around her. I leaned back and looked at her.

"Have I told you you're beautiful today?"

"I must have missed it."

I laughed a bit and kissed the side of her neck.

"You're beautiful."

I kissed the other side.

"And incredible."

I looked into her eyes.

"And the love of my life."

She smiled and took my hands.

"Put your hands on me Stephen." She whispered.

I kissed her as I moved my hand to her breast. I felt her fingers on the bare skin of my chest and moaned. She moved her lips down my jaw and to my neck. I needed to feel more of her touch. I quickly got the robes off and she laughed lightly. She kissed my shoulder and then across my chest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on me. She took off her shirt and I moved my damaged hands down her arms. She stopped my hands and held them in hers. She looked at me with a question in her eyes. I nodded and she gave me a bright smile. She brought the feeling back to my hands. I moved my fingers along her collar bone and over the tops of her breasts. I smiled and looked into her bright green eyes.

"Your skin is always so soft." I said softly.

She smiled and I kissed her again. I moved my lips with hers and reached for the clasp of her bra. I unhooked it and the straps fell down her shoulders. I tossed it onto the chair and pulled her tightly to my chest.

Eve's POV

It started to rain outside and a clap of thunder caused me to jump a bit. I looked out the window. Stephen slowly turned my face back to his and smiled softly. I kissed his smooth lips and moved my hands up his chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed my breasts against his chest. He wrapped one arm around me to hold me close and I curled my tongue around his. He picked me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around him. I shivered as the bare skin of my back pressed against the cold stone. But his body was so warm the cold quickly disappeared. His lips traveled down my throat and between my breasts.

"Stephen…"

His tongue swirled around my nipple and I arched my back. I felt his hard cock pushing against me and it made me ache with desire. I moved my hand down between our bodies and cupped him gently. He set me down and I practically tore his belt off. My pants joined the ever growing pile of cloths and we fell onto the bed. I slowly dragged his pants over his engorged cock and he hissed.

"Get on top of me." He said.

I happily obliged. I placed both my hands on his chest and slowly moved my hips. He groaned and tilted his head back.

"Eye on me Stephen."

Stephen's POV

I looked back into her green eyes. I moved my hands up her smooth legs and to her hips. I loved the feeling of her skin against mine. I sat up and wrapped an arm around her. She looked into my eyes and touched my cheek. I kissed her hungrily and she started to move her hips again. She moaned into my mouth and I ran my fingers through her silky black hair. I laid her back and positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her as I slipped inside her. She moaned and wrapped one leg around me. I thrust harder and went deeper.

"Oh god! Stephen more!"

My cock was throbbing and aching for release. I kissed her neck and sucked at the soft skin. I felt her hand on mine and I laced our fingers. I bit her neck gently and she cried out my name.

"Stephen!"

"Evelyn!"

The feeling of her coming around my cock finished me. I released deep inside her and she put her arms around me. I laid my head against her chest and she lightly ran her nails down my back.

"I love it when you do that." I whispered.

"It feels good?"

"You have no idea."

The feeling in my hands was slowly starting to disappear. I looked up and traced over her full lips and then down her cheek. She kissed the palm of my hand and that was the last thing I felt. I sighed but I smiled. She smiled back at me and moved her fingers through my damp hair. Lightning flashed outside and reflected in her eyes.

Eve's POV

He just stared at me. I could never tell what Stephen was thinking like I could with other people.

"Kiss me?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

My birthday was fast approaching. I wasn't really looking forward to it. Frigga and I were born on the same day as my father. It was the first time I would celebrate without him. I wouldn't ruin it for Frigga though. The only ones who knew about my birthday situation were Wanda and Pietro. I never even told Stephen. I was sitting in bed reading when Stephen knocked on the door.

"I know something's been bothering you. Are you gonna tell me?"

I sighed and put the book down.

"It's just my birthday." I said quietly.

He frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Frigga and I were born on the same day as our father."

He sighed and took my hands.

"And this is the first year he won't be here to really celebrate."

I nodded and held onto his hands.

"I wish there was something I could do. I hate knowing that you're in pain."

I looked at him.

"Hold me."

He laid next to me on the bed and put his arms around me.

"I had something special planned for you and for Frigga. But I'll understand if you just want to have a quiet day here."

I looked into his blue eyes.

"No. I'd love to see what you have planned."

He smiled at me. I'd give anything to see him smile. I kissed his lips gently and he moved his hand to my hip. He licked over my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth to him. He pulled me tightly against him and I moaned softly. He laid on his back and pulled me on top of him. I smiled down at him.

"Early birthday present?"

"Part one. Part two is I'm taking you to dinner in Paris."

I smiled and kissed his neck. He untied the back of my shirt and I leaned back so he could take it off. I'd chosen not to wear a bra, seeing as how I'd planned to do this anyway.

"Were you planning something?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Right now? No."

I smiled and unbuttoned his shirt.

"So dinner, in Paris?"

He chuckled.

"And possibly breakfast?"

I smiled and he kissed my neck. Seeing as how it was my birthday, I didn't ask permission.

Stephen's POV

My hands started to warm up and soon I could feel her soft skin. I smirked but I didn't say anything. Even on her birthday she was putting me first. I leaned back and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you." I told her.

She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"And I love you."

I smiled and she pushed my shirt off. Hers soon joined mine on the floor and I kissed down her jaw.

"You need to know that your parents were wonderful people. They had you, they raised you to be an incredible woman. A warrior, a healer and a princess. And if they hadn't, my life wouldn't be the same. Your parents live on in your heart, Evelyn."

She laid her head against my chest.

"You're right." She whispered.

She kissed my shoulder and then looked back into my eyes. She stroked my cheek and then traced over my lips. I sat back and pulled her up with me. She leaned close, her lips weren't touching mine but I could feel her warmth. I moved my hand down her arm and then to the small of her back. I pulled her closer to me and her lips connected with mine. She licked over my lips and I gladly opened my mouth to her. Her tongue stroked mine and I moaned into her mouth. Her thin fingers moved through my hair while her free hand moved to my bicep. She reached for my belt next and easily got it off. She pushed me onto my back and pulled my past off before getting rid of hers. My boxers were next and then her panties. She straddled me and placed both her hands on my chest.

"Keep your eyes on me, Stephen."

I nodded and she slowly started to move her hips. I tightened my hold on her hips and kept my eyes on hers. She stopped moving and leaned down. She brushed my hair from my eyes and smiled softly. She kissed my lips and I closed my eyes. Her tongue once more entered my mouth and danced with mine.

Eve's POV

His cock grew harder and harder beneath me. I was aching for him, but I didn't want this to end just yet. One of his scarred hands moved up my back, his fingers tangling in my long hair. His hips bucked forward and I smiled a bit.

"Patience darling."

I moved my finger down his chest slowly, looking into his beautiful blue orbs all the while. I kissed his neck gently and sucked lightly. He moaned softly and I wanted to hear more. I kissed down his neck to the base his throat.

"Evelyn… oh Evelyn…"

I took him in my hand and gently pumped him as I kissed down his chest. I stopped and he opened his eyes. I kept my eyes on his as I licked up his shaft. He threw his head back and I closed my lips around the tip, licking away the bit pf precum.

"Oh my god! Evelyn!"

I hollowed my cheeks as I bobbed my head up and down. He became a moaning mess in second. Then I did something guaranteed to send him over the edge, I cupped his balls and gave a gentle squeeze. He roared my name as he came. I moved back up his body and straddle him once again. He flipped me onto my back and pinned my hands above my head. I leaned forward, begging for his kiss, but he wouldn't give it to me. I smirked and he just smiled.

"Isn't this your birthday? Yet I seem to be getting the most out of this."

"Hm, but I love to make you feel such pleasure. It makes me happy."

"God I love you so damn much."

He dropped his mouth to mine and lowered his hips. His engorged cock pressed into my stomach and I moaned into his mouth. I needed him badly. His lips moved to his neck.

"Stephen please! I need you so badly!" I told him.

I felt his hand move down my body and then felt his fingers stroke me. I pushed my hips towards him but he pinned me down. I smiled up at him and his lips moved to my neck.

"Stephen." I moaned.

He slid his finger inside me and I tilted my head back. He kissed down the valley between my breasts and then flicked his tongue over my nipple. I arched my back, begging for more and he gave it to me. He closed his lips around my nipple and used his free hand to massage the other. My hands were free, I immediately moved them up his smooth back. He added two more fingers and moved them in and out of me at a perfect pace. I gripped his biceps and moaned his name over and over.

"Look at me, Eve."

I looked into his eyes and that brought me to the edge. His beautiful eyes that held so much love and compassion.

"Stephen!"

He kissed my lips and withdrew his fingers, leaving me with an empty feeling. He leaned back and looked at him. He pulled me up and I slowly lowered myself onto his engorged cock. He groaned and I stretched to accommodate him.

"Ride me." He said.

His voice was thick with lust and I nodded. I started slow, moving my hips back ad forth. I kissed his forehead and then his lips. His warm hands roamed body gently, his lips moving with mine. He gave a quick thrust and I gasped. He did it again before laying me gently on my back. He stroked my cheek and kissed my lips as he started to pull himself out. I loved the way he loved me. I could feel it every time he touched me, kissed me and looked into my eyes. He started to go faster and thrust harder. He went deeper and deeper each time, my nails digging into his skin.

"Oh Eve!"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hit a spot within me that made me see stars. I bit his neck and he slammed into me once more. I could feel him spill himself deep inside me, his essence mixing with mine. He held my hips to his until he finished.

Stephen's POV

I was completely spent and out of breath. I was starting to lose feeing in my hands again as I nearly collapsed on her. She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled at me. I found the strength to roll onto my back and pull her into my arms.

"You're amazing." She said breathlessly.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"As are you." I told her.

She wrapped her arm around me and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you Stephen. I could never tell you or show you how much."

"Look at me."

She looked up and I stroked her cheek.

"I can see how much you love me. It's all there in your eyes." I said.

She smiled and kissed my lips softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! ENDGAME SPOILERS! There will be Avenger's Endgame spoilers in this chapter! If you haven't seen the movie then don't read this. You have been warned! So don't go posting angry comments that I ruined things for you.**

* * *

We went back home and I looked around. Nothing had changed, at least not to me.

"Keeping the place neat and clean helped me. It was like you'd never gone." She said.

I turned to her.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way."

She nodded and laid her hands on my chest.

"I know. And it's over now. You're back and I'm never letting you go again."

I smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. Always."

"Forever." I said.

She laughed a little and I kissed her. I started to lean back but she wasn't having that. I knew what she wanted. I put my hands on her hips and licked over her bottom lip. She moaned, giving me easy access to slip my tongue into her warm mouth. She moved her hands up my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt a tear on my skin and immediately leaned back.

"Hey, no more crying."

I took her hand and put it over my heart.

"I'm right here." I whispered.

She nodded and I leaned forward. I kissed her forehead, her cheek, her neck and then her lips. I pulled her up against me, holding her as tightly as I could. I steered her towards our bedroom and opened the door. She stepped back and unbuttoned my shirt. I shrugged out of the shirt and then she moved her hands over my bare chest. She kissed down my jaw and to my neck. She sucked softly and I moaned her name.

"Evelyn…"

I unzipped the back of her dress and slid it down her shoulders. It pooled at her feet and I wrapped my arms around her. My hands started to warm up and I smiled again. She smiled at me as I was able to feel her warm skin.

Eve's POV

I'd missed this. I'd missed him so much. The sound of his voice, the taste of his lips and the feeling of his hands on my skin. I took a moment to just be held in his arms.

"Eve?"

"Just… just hold me for a minute."

He held me to his warm chest and I could hear his heartbeat. After a few seconds I kissed his chest. I looked up into his blue eyes and stroked his cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently and smiled at me. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, kicking off his shoes before hovering over me. I pulled his lips back down to mine, savoring every second. His kiss grew hungry, greedy and I loved it. I flipped him onto his back and he smiled at me. I pulled his pants down and off along with his boxers. He sat up and wrapped one arm around me, using the other to support himself. His cock was getting harder beneath me. I moaned into his mouth and he bucked his hips. I smiled as I leaned back. I gently pushed him back and kissed down his body. I took his throbbing cock in my hand and closed my lips around the head. He started breathing hard and I felt his hand in my hair. I moved my head up and down, swirling my tongue around the head.

"Oh Eve… ahhh!"

I kept going until he came in my mouth. I swallowed before leaning back. He pulled me back on top of him and kissed my lips. I wanted him so badly, but after being alone for five years I was going to make this last. He was getting hard again, his hands wandered my back and moved down to my backside. He squeezed gently and then moved down to kiss my shoulder. Our labored breathing were the only sounds in the room. He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed gently.

Stephen's POV

Her breasts rubbed against my chest as she moved her hips against me. I kissed her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck, everywhere I could reach. Eventually, I had her on her back again. She smiled up at me and touched my cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"I need you." She whispered.

"I need you too, but I have other plans for you."

I took her breast in my hand and gently started to massage. My cock was throbbing, aching to be inside her, but I had to wait. I took her other breast in my mouth and swirled my tongue around her nipple. She arched her back and moaned my name loudly. I smiled and moved down her body, leaving open-mouthed kisses as I went. I let my tongue play around her navel before moving further down. I kissed her inner thigh before stroking her once with my finger. She tilted her head back into the pillows and I smiled. I leaned down and this time used my tongue.

"Stephen!"

I dipped my tongue inside her and rubbed her clit until she came. I kissed her hip, across her flat stomach and between her breasts. She caressed my cheek as I looked into her eyes.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

She smiled and I dropped my mouth to hers. She stroked my tongue with hers as I lined myself up with her entrance.

Eve's POV

I felt him start to push inside me and I smiled into the kiss. He was slow, filling every inch of perfectly. I wrapped my arms around him as his hips touched mine. I immediately moved my hips, wanting that feeling only he could give me. He pulled out before slowly sliding back in.

"Oh, Stephen…"

He took his time and I wasn't going to complain. He nipped and sucked at my neck. I moved my hand to the back of his head to keep him there a little longer. His cock was pulsing inside me, a feeling I'd missed so much. He started to go faster, his hips smacking against mine. I was so close to him but it would never feel like enough.

"Harder Stephen!" I begged.

He started thrusting harder and going even faster. I getting closer and closer to the edge and I knew he was too. I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder before his lips found mine again. He swallowed my moans and I finally fell over the edge. I clung to him as I orgasmed. A minute after, he slammed into me one more time as he filled me with his release. The feeling of his hot seed filling me made me smile. He looked into my eyes, the desire and love still shining in them. I touched his cheek and he gently took my wrist, kissing each of my fingers and then my palm. I smiled at him and he pulled himself from me. He laid beside me and I immediately wrapped my arms around him. He pulled the blankets over us and wrapped his strong arms around me. I breathed in his scent, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I missed you so much." I told him.

"And I missed you. But I told you we'd be together again. I'd never lie to you."

I looked up at him.

"I know, but still it… I could hardly sleep. It was like my life didn't make sense. Everything was all wrong."

"Shhh, it's alright now. It's alright."

I snuggled up against him.

"Don't ever leave me again. I'd die." I told him.

"And I couldn't let that happen. Life will be better now, I promise."

I smiled a little.

"Does that include a family?"

He smiled at me.

"Of course. Anything you want."

I sat up a little.

"Anything, doctor?"

There was a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Hm. For my wife, yes. Anything."

I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek.

"Do you know what kept me going?"

"Tell me."

I looked at my ring.

"Do you remember that day on Asgard, when you asked me to marry you?"

"Of course."

"Just the memory. The look in your eyes when I said yes. I'd never seen you so happy and I love seeing you happy. All the memories I have with you are what kept me going."

He smiled and gently stroked my arm.

Stephen's POV

The feeling in my hands had gone, but the memory remained. I could still feel her soft skin. She laid back down and I ran my hand down her body to her flat stomach. I smiled when I imagined her pregnant with my baby. She must have guessed what I was thinking.

"What would you name the child?"

"I don't know. You're not even pregnant yet."

She laughed a bit.

"If it's a girl?" she asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Krystal."

She smiled.

"And a boy?"

I smiled at her.

"I'd name him after the man who gave me the greatest gift in life."

She arched her brow and I smiled a little more.

"Loki."

Her eyes slowly widened as she smiled.

"Oh, Stephen."

She kissed me passionately and then hugged me tightly.

"I thought that might make you happy. And you know it's true. He and your mother brought you into this world, and without you I don't know where I'd be."

She smiled at me as she leaned back.

"I love you so much. I know my father is happy I have such a wonderful man as my husband."

I kissed her soft lips and moved my hands down her back.

* * *

 **And again, I warned you at the beginning of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just started watching a show called 'To the Ends of the Earth' which of course has the ever handsome Benedict Cumberbatch. And I saw this scene that really inspired me to write this.**

* * *

Eve's POV

I put Loki to sleep and stood in the doorway. Stephen came up and put his arms around me from behind. I smiled and looked at him. His gorgeous blue eyes stared into mine then briefly looked at my lips. I leaned closer and he closed the distance between us. I turned in his embrace and laid my hands against his chest. He licked over my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth. He moaned softly and I leaned back. I took his hand and led him down hall to an empty room. I quickly closed the door and he pinned me to the wall. He kissed me feverishly, his heavy breathing causing heat to pool between my legs. I opened the front of his robes and raked my nails down his chest. He groaned and yanked my pants down.

"Stephen…"

He ripped my shirt open and took my breasts in his hands. I moaned loudly and leaned my head back against the wall. He took one in his mouth and rolled my nipple between his teeth. I arched my back, begging him to give me more. He lifted me up and set me on a table. I reached down and unbuckled his belt. Reaching inside his pants, I wrapped my fingers around his rock-hard cock. He moaned my name loudly and bucked his hips. He kissed me and nibbled my lower lip. I pushed his pants down and he pinned my hands above me. He leaned back and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. I squeezed him gently and he tilted his head back. I immediately took the opportunity to kiss his neck. He sucked in a breath and I bit down.

"Evelyn!"

Stephen's POV

I wasn't even inside her yet and she was going to make me cum. I leaned down and suckled her breasts. She knotted her thin fingers in my hair and tugged gently so I'd look up at her. Her eyes were dark with lust and desire. She reached down and lightly stroked my cock. I smashed my lips to hers and then I slammed inside her.

"OH! STEPHEN! A-AH!"

Her nails dug into my shoulders as I started to thrust. I wanted her so badly! I needed her! I was being rough with her but she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. Begging me to hold her tighter, to thrust harder. She was starting to tighten around me and I wanted her to let go.

"Cum for me, Evelyn! Let go!" I told her.

"AHHH!"

She screamed as she came around my cock.

"OOOH!"

I shut my eyes as I came deep inside her tight body. Both of us were trying to catch our breath but she was smiling at me. She ran her fingers through my tangled, damp hair.

"What brought that on all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining."

"I just, I saw you standing there… you looked so beautiful…"

She smiled and kissed me gently.

"I love you so much. So, so much." I told her.

She caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"And I love you, my darling." She told me.

I kissed her again and slowly set her down.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephen's POV

"STEPHEN!"

I sat straight up in bed and she jumped into my arms.

"Evelyn?! What's wrong?"

She leaned back with a big smile on her face. Then, she took my hand and placed it over her stomach. My eyes widened and I slowly looked up at her.

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to have a baby!" I said.

I smiled and I hugged her.

"I'm gonna be a father!"

She laughed happily and I kissed her again and again. I was going to be a father!

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked her.

She leaned back with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Hmm, why don't you show me."

I smiled and kissed her soft lips. She straddled me and I licked over her bottom lip. Her moan gave me easy access and I slipped my tongue into her warm mouth. I gently moved my hands down her arms and over her back. Her skin was always so soft, so smooth and warm. I kissed down her jaw to her neck, across her collarbone and to her shoulder.

"I love you, Evelyn. I love everything about you." I told her.

She smiled at me as I looked into her eyes. I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love your eyes, your smile and the sound of your voice. I love the way you look at me, the way you always make me feel like everything will be okay." I kissed her cheek. "The way you touch me, so loving and gentle." I took her hand and kissed her wrist. "Your smell, like fresh roses." I touched her lips. "Those soft, full lips that I'll never get tired of kissing." I caressed her cheek. "Your beautiful, angelic face."

I now moved my hand down to her heart.

"That heart of yours, so full of love and compassion. Your passion. That fire you have blazing inside you that I know will never go out. You're intelligent and you always find a way to make things better. Your strength. Those five years after Thanos killed half of all life, including me… you never gave up. You kept fighting and found a way to bring me and everyone else back. You're the bravest, kindest, strongest woman I've ever known. Sometimes I can't believe how much I love you. With all my heart, my soul, with every fiber of my being."

There were tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me, Stephen. I love you too. More than anything."

I kissed her full lips and wrapped my arms around her gently. She was pregnant with my baby, I planned to be gentle. I slowly laid her on her back and looked into her gorgeous eyes. There was so much love reflected in them, it made my heart soar. I smiled at her and lightly stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed. I kissed her lips softly and moved my hand down her body. I stayed my hand when I reached her stomach. I smiled into the kiss and then moved down. I kissed her stomach several times making her laugh lightly. She moved her fingers through my hair as I looked up at her.

"You'll also be an amazing mom. Our baby will always be protected and loved."

I placed one last kiss on her stomach before moving back up to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around me and moved her lips with mine. My boxers were starting to strain against my growing cock. Every touch, every movement, every sound she made send jolts of pleasure straight to my cock. I moaned into her mouth and gently massaged her breast. She covered my hand with hers, keeping my hand at her breast. Her tongue danced with mine as I deepened the kiss. I moved down to her neck where I nipped softly and sucked gently.

"Oh Stephen…"

I smiled when I heard the pleasure in her voice.

Eve's POV

He was so gentle with me. His touch so loving. I wanted him desperately, but I wanted this to continue too.

"Stephen."

He looked up at me and I pulled his lips back to mine. His tongue stroked mine, eliciting a moan from me. Rain started to hit the window and thunder rumbled outside. I slowly moved my foot up his leg and he grabbed my thigh, holding it up. He pulled down my shorts and panties and tossed them off the bed.

"Beautiful. And you're all mine."

I smiled at him and I felt his engorged cock prodding against my entrance.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked.

His voice was thick with lust and desire.

"Take me, Stephen."

He smiled and slowly slid himself inside me. Both of us groaned as he filled me, I stretched the accommodate his size. I couldn't stop myself from arching my back, wanting him deeper inside me. He took my hips and started thrusting slowly. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and I moved hips to meet his thrusts.

"Evelyn… ahh…"

I smiled as he moaned my name like a prayer.

"Kiss me, Stephen. Please."

He leaned back down and kissed me as he started to go a little faster. Knotting my fingers in his soft hair, I wrapped my arms around him. He went faster, his hips smacking against mine.

"Ooh… oh god, Stephen… yes! More!" I begged.

He stuck his tongue down my throat, moaning into my mouth. I was lost in the feel and taste of him. The pleasure he was giving me made me feel like I was in heaven. He was thrusting fast now, his thrusts starting to get a little sloppy. My moans got higher and higher with each thrust.

"Stephen! Stephen I'm so close!"

I started to tighten around his throbbing cock.

"Don't wait for me. Cum for me." He told me.

I cried his name in ecstasy as I came around his cock. He kept going, prolonging my pleasure as I rode out my orgasm.

"Say my name, Evelyn."

"Stephen! Stephen! STEPHEN!"

"Ahhh!"

He came deep inside me, his seed clinging to my walls. I smiled as his lips found mine in a sweet yet passionate kiss. My love for this wonderful man was deeper than the deepest ocean. Our heavy breathing filled the room as we came down from our high. He continued to kiss me, as though he couldn't help himself. He was growing soft inside me and I felt a little empty when he pulled himself out. He laid beside me and put his arms around me in a loving embrace.

"How do you feel?" he asked breathlessly.

"Incredible. Just like every time you make love to me."

He smiled at me and I kissed his chest. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I laid my hand over his heart and looked into his blue eyes.

"I hope the baby ha your eyes. They're so bright and beautiful. Like two clear pools of water."

He chuckled.

"Perhaps he'll have one eyes from both of us. One blue and one that piercing emerald green. Either way, our baby will be beautiful. I already love it so much, just like I love their mother."

I kissed him softly and he stroked circles on my back. It was a relaxing feeling. My eyelids felt heavy. He seemed to realize this and he smiled at me.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

"And I love you, my darling Stephen."

He kissed me once more before I drifted off to sleep in his strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephen's POV

I looked at her angelic face as she slept.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead before trying to go back to sleep myself. After a couple more hours she woke up again, scared. She apologized but I just shook my head.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

I felt her tears on my skin.

"Hey, hey, look at me."

Her bright green eyes had tears in them.

"No tears. I'm here."

She nodded but stray tear rolled down her cheek. I leaned forward and kissed it away. I kissed her jaw line and then her chin, and finally her other cheek.

"Don't cry." I whispered.

I sat up and held her tightly in my arms.

"It's alright."

I rubbed her back and hummed softly, doing everything I could to calm her. When she was calm, she looked at me. She touched my cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers.

"Life without you wasn't life. It was barely an existence. I don't know how I got on before I met you."

I smiled softly and kissed the palm of her hand. She smiled a bit and I kissed her wrist. She kissed my lips softly, but it was enough. I was getting hard. I tried to move her away so she wouldn't feel it, I wanted her to get some sleep. I bit my lip to hold back my moan when she kissed my forehead.

"Try and go back to sleep."

"And leave you with this?"

She wrapped her fingers gently around my stiff cock. This time I couldn't stop myself from groaning.

"What kind of wife and lover would I be if I did such a thing?"

"You need to sleep." I said.

"And I will."

She slowly moved her hand along me.

"After I take care of you."

She didn't even wait. She lifted her hips and started to take me inside her. She looked uncomfortable so I stopped her.

"So, you won't go back to sleep?"

"No."

"Would you try if I let you have your way with me?" I offered.

A wicked smile came to her face.

"Possibly."

I smirked and put her on her back.

"Then I'm gonna have to do my best to wear you out."

I dropped my mouth to hers eagerly and kissed her hard. She moaned into my mouth as I stroked her tongue with mine. I pinned her to the mattress and bit her neck.

"Stephen!"

I knew she loved it. She kissed my shoulder and I moved down to her breasts.

Eve's POV

He licked over my nipple and I moaned tipping my head back into the pillows. I knotted my fingers in his hair as he swirled his tongue. I arched my back, begging for more. He continued to kiss down my body and then he ran his tongue over me.

"Oh god!"

He dipped his tongue inside me and I fisted my hands in the sheets. He stopped and then kissed my inner thigh. His shaking hand moved up the side of my body and cupped my breast. I covered his hand with mine, tracing the scars. He kissed my stomach, my hip, he kissed every inch of me. I moved my fingers through his hair and then down to his cheek. His engorged cock rubbed against me and I moved my hips towards him. I turned him onto his back and he smiled up at me and I took his hands in mine. I moved my hips against his hard cock and moaned softly. He tilted his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He held my hands tightly and bucked his hips.

"Oh!"

He chuckled and I smirked.

"I thought you were letting me have my way with you." I said.

"That doesn't mean I won't try and take control."

I arched my brow and leaned down, my lips hovering above his. He traced over my lips and I kissed his finger. We smiled at each other before I dropped my mouth to his. His fingers wove themselves into my hair as he slid his warm tongue into my mouth. I moaned as his tongue curled around mine. His kiss was hungry, almost needy. I reached down and took his thick cock in my hand. He groaned and fisted his hands in the blanket. I squeezed gently before pumping him with my hand.

"Ahhh… mmmm…"

I loved it when I could get him to sound like this. He gently caught my wrist. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You need to stop that before I come. I'd rather be inside you when I do."

I smiled at him and let go of his cock. He sat up and took me in his arms.

"Would you lie back?"

I nodded and laid down. He got on top of me and I touched his cheek. He kissed my lips and I felt his wet head at my opening. He was slow, he rubbed my clit while he sheathed himself inside me. I moaned loudly into his mouth until his hips met mine. I wrapped my arms around him, sliding my hands up his back to his shoulders. He leaned back and looked into my eyes.

Stephen's POV

I lightly stroked her cheek.

"I love you." I told her.

She smiled.

"I love you too."

I withdrew from her before slowly slipping back in. She pulled on me and I kissed her neck.

"Oh…"

I sucked lightly and ran my tongue over her skin. She sighed and put her hand on the back of my head I nipped lightly at her soft skin and enjoyed her pleasure filled moans.

"Stephen!"

I started to move my hips harder and faster, slamming into her and going deeper each time. She moved her foot up the back of my leg and I grabbed her thigh, holding it up. I stroked her creamy skin and moved back to kiss her lips. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, drawing a moan from her and easily slipping my tongue in her mouth. She was getting tighter around me. As much as it pained me, I pulled myself from her. She opened her eyes and practically glared at me.

"Trust me. Get on all fours."

Sher arched her brow but did as I said. I rubbed my cock between her legs before sliding back inside her tight body. We both moaned and I started thrusting again.

"Oh, Stephen! OH my god! Harder!" She pleaded.

I smiled a bit and started to thrust hard.

"Evelyn! You're so tight around me! Mmm!"

She moaned and I moved my hand to her breast. I squeezed gently and rubbed her hardened nipple with my thumb. My hips smacked against her as I started to go faster. Her moans got louder with each thrust. She clamped down on my cock and cried my name as she came. I continued to thrust until I finally found release. I held her tightly as I spilled my seed inside her. I slowly took myself from her and she laid down, pulling me down to lay beside her. She smiled at me and ran her fingers through my tangled, damp hair.

"I love it when you do that." I whispered.

"Good, because I love doing it."

I chuckled and kissed her wrist. I reached out with my shaking hand and traced his lips with my thumb. She caught my hand and held it in hers. She traced my scars gently and kissed them. She stroked my arms and moved up to my shoulder, then to my chest. I cupped her cheek and she looked into my eyes.

"Do you think you can sleep now?"

She nodded.

"You did well to wear me out."

I laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much. So damn much." I told her.

"Oh, Stephen."

She wrapped her arms around me and I held her tightly.

"I love you too. More than life."

I smiled. A warm feeling always spread through me when she said those words. I kissed her shoulder and stroked her back until she fell asleep.

"Sleep well, sweetheart." I whispered.

I closed my own eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephen's POV

That strange owl stayed with me. Then one night she turned into a woman right before my eyes. The same woman who was in my hospital room. It was also obvious she'd been the tiger who protected me on my fist day in Katmandu.

"You were real."

She laughed lightly.

"Of course. I'm the one who found you in the car. I'm only sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

I walked up to her.

"Thank you. For what you did."

She smiled at looked at the amulet.

"Did it help?"

"It's yours?"

"Yes. It has a certain power. I thought it would help you."

I smiled a bit. When I tried to take it off she stopped me.

"Keep it for now."

I smiled a bit.

"What's your name?"

"Silvia."

She had gorgeous silver eyes.

"Thank you." I said.

Her smile grew and she nodded.

"I told you, I'm a guardian. And as long as you need me I'll be here."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I mean it."

"What else can you turn yourself into?"

She smiled.

"Anything I want. Though my favorites are an owl, a wolf, a falcon and a tiger."

I smiled.

"I'd like to see that sometime."

"Maybe one day you will. Goodnight, doctor."

I took her wrist as she turned to go.

"Stephen, please."

She smiled again.

"Goodnight, Stephen."

I smiled and she left.

Silvia and I grew closer. I called her Silver. She turned into a falcon in front of me. A rare snowy white falcon. She was beautiful no matter what form she was in.

One night when we were alone in the library, I took her hand. She looked at me but she didn't try to take her hand away. She looked into my eyes curiously.

"I…"

She slowly smiled and I leaned closer to her. Her eyes closed and I lightly pressed my lips to hers. I cupped her cheek with my free hand and slowly leaned back. She smiled at me brightly.

"What took you so long?"

I chuckled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Do it again."

I kissed her again. This time I slowly slid my tongue over her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her into my lap. She moved one of her hands to my hair and the other to my shoulder. We separated for air and I looked into her eyes.

"You said you'd stay with me as long as I needed you?"

She nodded and I cupped her soft face in my hands.

"And what if I always need you?"

She covered my hands with hers. She was never repulsed by my hands.

"Then I'll be your shapeshifter forever."

I smiled a bit and so did she. I took her amulet from my neck and put it around hers.

"If I have you, I don't need this."

The glowing, silver crescent moon illuminated her skin. I touched it lightly with my shaking hand. I sighed because I could hardly feel her.

"Hey, look at me."

I looked up and she took my hand.

"Forget about this right now. Think about anything else."

I smiled a bit.

"Well, I have a beautiful woman on top of me. I'd like to know what you want."

She turned a little red.

"It's chilly tonight. Sleeping alone sounds a little miserable. Even as a tiger or a wolf."

I smiled and held her a little tighter.

"Sleep with me in my bed. I'll keep you warm."

She smiled again and I stood up with her in my arms. I set her down and she kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her body against mine. She moved her hands up my chest and to my face. She broke away suddenly and put her finger to my lips.

"Someone's coming. I really don't think Wong would like it if he found us like this in his library."

I chuckled but stole one more kiss. She turned into small bird and flew away.

"What're you doing here this late, Strange?"

"I was reading."

I pointed to the books, but Wong was looking at me funny.

"What did you do to your hair?"

 _She messed it up._

"I was uh…"

I just left. Silver was waiting in my room, lying in front of the bed as a white tiger. Her silver eyes shining in the candlelight. I walked over and stroked her soft fur.

"You're so soft. So is your skin when you're human. Any chance I can get you to be human right now?"

She transformed in the blink of an eye.

"That's impressive."

She smiled and I touched her cheek. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back passionately.

"Mmm…"

I ran my fingers through her hair and rested my hand on the side of her neck. I stroked her tongue with mine and she moaned. I picked her and carried her over to my bed where I laid her down. I wasn't going to do anything other than kiss her, not unless she wanted me to. She pulled me into the bed and I put my arms around her. I pulled the blankets up and covered us.

"Are you warm enough?"

She looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Yes."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

'Then maybe… you'll share my bed again tomorrow night?"

"I like the sound of that."

I was happy. For the first time in a while I was so happy. Her hand moved up my chest and rested over my heart. I covered it with my own and closed my eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For watching over me all this time. For being so patient with me…and for this."

"This?"

I looked at her and touched her cheek.

"This, right now. Letting me hold you in my arms all night. For your warmth… your compassion and understanding. For just being you."

She smiled so brightly it warmed my heart. I kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek and finally her lips.

"Goodnight, Silver."

"Sweet dreams, Stephen." She whispered.

I did have sweet dreams that night. She was with me in every one of them.

Silver's POV

I woke up in Stephen's strong arms. I immediately smiled and sighed. If I could stay in this moment forever I would. The feeling of his heart beating beneath my fingers, the sound of his steady breathing, the warmth of his body. I was falling in love with Stephen Strange. Soon I felt his hand gently moving up and down my arm. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I know you're awake." He said softly.

I looked up and found him smiling. I kissed his lips and he pulled me on top of him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't stop myself from moaning. He sat up and I leaned back slightly.

"That's the best 'good morning' I've ever had."

I laughed and he smiled. He put me on my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes as I stroked his cheek. I leaned towards his ear and whispered,

"Maybe tonight."

He shivered and smashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him hungrily. Someone knocked on the door and we practically jumped apart.

"Get up Strange. Time to train."

"Mordo." He growled.

I bit my lips to keep from laughing. He looked at me again and kissed me softly.

"I have to go."

I nodded.

"I know. But I'll be watching. And we'll be together again tonight." I told him.

He kissed me again as if he couldn't help himself.

Stephen's POV

I was eager to get back to my room that night. I'd been thinking of her all day. I saw her twice throughout. Once as an owl and once as a monkey. She was waiting for me, this time as a human. I took her in my arms with a smile. She always smelled so good. She leaned back and touched my cheek.

"I want you… but I won't do anything unless you want me to."

She smiled and nodded. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. She laid her hands against my chest and licked over my bottom lip. I eagerly opened my mouth for her and moaned as her tongue curled around mine. I tightened my hold on her a little and slowly steered her towards the bed. I sat down first and let her come to me. She immediately got on my lap and kissed me again. She was so passionate; it was one of the many things I loved about her. And I was in love with her. I leaned back and looked into her silver eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you."

She smiled and I saw a tear in her eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you too."

My heart was bursting with joy. I kissed her again with as much passion as I could. She pushed me onto my back never once breaking the kiss. She moaned softly and my body reacted. I could feel myself getting harder. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I turned her onto her back. She smiled at me with an arched brow.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable. Let me feel you."

I slowly lowered my hips so she could feel me. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hips against mine. I groaned at the contact. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I opened my eyes.

'I do want you." She whispered.

"I'll be slow. Gentle."

She nodded and I moved my hand under her shirt. She sat up so I could pull it off. I moved my hand along her collar bone and she caught my wrist. She slowly brought my hand down to her breast. I smiled and gently started to massage her.

"Mmm…"

I reached behind her and unhooked her bra. I slid the straps down and kissed her shoulder.

"Your skin smells like roses. You're so warm."

She smiled then leaned forward and kissed my shoulder. I took her bra off and tossed it to the floor. I leaned down and to kiss the underside of her breast. A pleasure filled moan passed through her lips and I moved up. I flicked my tongue over her nipple and she arched her back. I did it again and she moaned rather loudly. Each sound she made only gave me more pleasure. I gently rubbed my cock against her and she practically ripped open my shirt. She stopped suddenly and looked into my eyes. She smiled and traced her finger over my lips.

"Your eyes are so beautiful."

"I have my mother's eyes."

She smiled and leaned forward for a kiss that I eagerly gave her. She moaned into my mouth and flipped me onto my back. I chuckled and she started grinding on me.

"Oh my god! Oh keep going!" I said.

She slowed down, but grinded a little harder. I moaned and grabbed her hips.

"I take it you're feeling good?"

"Oh you have no idea." I breathed.

I'd never been so hard in my life! I was throbbing! My hips bucked involuntarily and she threw her head back.

"Do that again!" she said.

I smiled and did it again and again. She pulled me up and I looked into her eyes. Our breathing became heavy and labored. I stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. I laid her back without breaking the passionate kiss. Her hands were gentle as they explored my body. Her touch was loving and everywhere she touched my body felt like it was on fire. I kissed down her jaw to her neck. I sucked gently and nipped at her soft skin.

"Oh… Stephen…"

I smiled against her skin. Hearing her moan my name like that only made my cock harder. I once again lowered my hips. I moved my hand down her soft body. I stroked her once, amazed by how wet she already was.

"All this is for me?"

My only response was another moan. I stroked her a few more times before sinking a finger inside her. I curled my finger and after a minute added another. She arched her back in attempt to have more. Once I was able to fit three fingers inside her and move, I stopped.

"I want you to be ready."

She nodded.

Silver's POV

He was very gentle with me. I opened my eyes and saw him stroking his cock. I moaned softly at the sight. The size of size of his cock was impressive and I wondered if he would fit. I was nervous but I trusted him completely.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes. I want you, I need you Stephen."

He nodded and I felt his slippery head rub against my opening.

"If it hurts tell me."

I nodded and he started to push. He was thick! Thicker than I expected and it did hurt a little. I stretched for him and looked at his face. He was looking at me, checking for any sign of discomfort. He came to my hymen and stopped.

"You're…"

"Don't stop!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"A hundred percent. Take me Stephen, make me yours."

He kissed me softly and gave a quick but powerful thrust. He broke through my hymen and I tensed up. He leaned back a bit and kissed my cheek.

"The pain will pass in a minute. Tell me when you're ready." He said softly.

I moved my hands up his arms to his biceps. I could feel his muscles and I stroked his shoulder. I moved my hips a bit, it did hurt but it felt good at the same time. I looked at him and nodded. He started very slowly. He moaned and I wanted to hear more. I moved my hands down his smooth back and to his firm backside. I explored every inch of his muscular body with my hands, I longed to do the same thing with my lips.

"I love it when you touch me." He breathed.

I moaned at his words and he kissed my lips. I moved my lips with his before he slid his warm tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced and he started to thrust a little harder. I moved my hands up his back and to his shoulders. I'd always heard that the first time having sex wasn't that good, but Stephen Strange was incredible! His thick cock stroked every inch of me and his touch was so loving and gentle. I moaned into his mouth and he held me tighter, thrusting harder. The pleasure was building inside me and I felt ready to burst! He leaned back and bit my neck gently.

"S-Stephen! Oooh!"

"You feel it?"

A groan was the only response I could give him.

Stephen's POV

I was happy to be giving her such pleasure. She was tightening around my cock.

"Let go. Cum for me!"

I kissed her and swallowed her cry of pleasure as she came hard around my cock. I leaned back and grabbed her hips. I angled myself so I was able to go deeper inside her.

"Gaahh! Oh my god!"

I emptied my load inside her and nearly collapsed on top of her. Sex had never felt that good! Her own breathing was labored. She ran her long, thin fingers through my damp and tangled hair. I wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"That was incredible." She said.

I looked into her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled and touched my cheek.

"You could never hurt me. Never."

I kissed her lips softly and then pressed my forehead against hers. I lightly touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"You're so… beautiful. When you touch me I feel like I'm in heaven."

I took her hand and kissed her palm.

"You're so gentle and loving. You're touch is almost healing. It's gentle and soothing. I'll never get tired of it… never." I whispered.

She smiled brightly and touched my lips.

"Kiss me." She said.

I smiled and lightly kissed her lips. I stroked her cheek with my thumbs as I puled away.

"Let me hold you when you sleep. Let me be there whenever you need me."

She smiled even more.

"Yes."

I kissed her one more time before taking her in my arms. I held her hand in mine and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, Silver."

"Goodnight, Stephen." She said sleepily.

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephen's POV

I laid awake that night. I'd hoped that my need for her would be under control once we got back to the palace, but it had only increased. I was never going to be able to sleep with this aching need. I had to take matters into my own hands… literally. I sighed in frustration and pushed down my pants. I closed my eyes and slowly moved my hand over my cock. I pictured her in my mind. I could see her back on that mountain. The wind blowing her hair around her. I took my cock in my hand as I imagined her smiling at me. Her smoldering eyes looked me up and down and I started getting hard. I smiled a bit to myself as I imagined her walking towards me. I slowly started to pump my cock. I envisioned her slowly stripping for me. I moaned softly and tightened my grip a bit. I imagined what she would look like naked. Her full breasts exposed to me. I could see myself kissing every inch of her beautiful body.

"I want you, Stephen." She said to me.

I could feel the pre-cum leaking from my pulsing cock. I groaned and started moving my hips as I pumped myself.

"Evelyn…" I moaned.

I imagined her lips around my cock as she sucked and licked my shaft. The thought and mental image of her screaming my name in ecstasy was what finished me. I moaned loudly and came hard, spurting my release. I laid there, breathing heavily, but smiling.

Evelyn's POV

I was panting, I wanted more. I wanted him! I wanted his fingers on me, not mine. I cleaned myself up and then got dressed. I walked down the corridor and to his room. I silently slipped inside. He was lying in bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I silently crept forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was still awake.

"Stephen."

His eyes flew open and it was then I realized what he'd been doing.

"It seems both of us needed some satisfaction. I certainly hope I was the one you were imagining."

He smirked and sat up.

"How could I think of anyone else?" he whispered.

I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"I need you." I said.

He growled and pulled me onto his lap. His cock was already getting hard.

"I'm guessing your fingers weren't enough for you?"

"I could say the same about you."

He chuckled and kissed me hard. I moved my hand down to his neck and felt his racing pulse. I moaned into his mouth and he slid his tongue into mine.

Stephen's POV

It was so much better than my imagination! Her thin fingers knotting in my hair, her breasts rubbing against my chest. She laid on her back and pulled me on top of her. I moved my hand under her shirt so I could finally feel her soft skin. I moaned when I felt her own hands pulled up my T-shirt. I leaned back so she could take it off. I took her shirt off and moaned when I saw she wasn't wearing a bra. She smiled at me and I was grateful my pants were already somewhat down. She pushed them the rest of the way down with her feet and I dropped my mouth to hers. Her tongue wrestled with mine and I was lost in the feel and taste of her. I wasn't even inside her yet and I could already feel myself leaking once again. I nearly cried her name when I felt her fingers wrap around my cock.

"Eve!"

She chuckled.

"I'm going to consider myself lucky. I mean… all this is for me?"

She moved her hand along my cock and I groaned. I wasn't even completely hard yet!

 _Two can play this game._

I gently took her wrist and pulled her hand away from me. I sighed in frustration at the feeling of her leaving me, but I had other plans. I yanked her pants down and kissed down between her breasts. I hadn't had sex in so long. I was throbbing and it was almost painful. I looked back up into her eyes.

"You are mine and mine alone. No other man will ever have you."

I stroked her dripping sex and she tilted her head back. She tangled her fingers in my hair as I kissed her inner thigh.

"I'm a possessive man. Once I take you, I'll want you again. You've given me your heart and I've given you mine. I want you to have all of me. I want you to feel me inside you. I want you to feel all the passion and love I have for you. I need to hear you scream my name as you come. I don't care who hears us. I need you!"

With that last word I slid two fingers into her heat. She arched her body and cried out. I wanted her to be ready for my cock. I only wanted her to feel pleasure, no pain.

Evelyn's POV

He worked me with his fingers, then his mouth was on me. His tongue flicked over my clit and I fisted my hands in the sheets. I could feel my orgasm building but he withdrew his fingers before I could find release. I opened my arms to him and he eagerly moved up. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his leaking cock at my opening. He looked into my eyes.

"Keep your eyes on mine." He murmured.

I nodded and he slowly started to push. My lips parted and I tightened my hold on him. He was so hard and thick! At first I was worried he wouldn't fit, the length of him was impressive. He thrust forward breaking through my hymen. I tensed a bit but continued to stare into his eyes. His hips touched mine and he lowered his head to my shoulder. His breathing was a little shaky.

Stephen's POV

It was the most incredible feeling I'd ever experienced. Being one with the woman I loved. I savored this moment. The feeling of her tight, wet heat sheathed around my engorged flesh. I felt her lips on my shoulder and she moved her hips a bit. I rolled my hips once and we both moaned loudly.

"Stephen…"

"Evelyn…"

I started slowly. I wanted this to last as long as possible. Her nails scraped down my back until she gripped my ass. I groaned and covered her lips with mine. I touched her cheek with one hand while I used the other to support myself. I went faster, thrusting harder into her tight body.

"Ah, you make me feel so damn good! Oh!" I groaned.

Her only response was a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. She started to rock her hips in time with my thrusts and I was practically crying her name. I was so close to an orgasm and I wanted it desperately.

"Say my name Eve! Say it and come around my cock!" I begged.

"Stephen!"

She screamed my name until she came. I buried my face in her shoulder came screaming her name. I pumped my seed into her and then slowly stopped. I was shaking in the aftermath and so was she. She kept her arms around me and I kissed her neck softly. I moved to her neck, her chin and finally her full lips. I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay joined with her. I loved her so much and the feeling of being one with her was incredible. As I started to pull myself out, she stopped.

"No! No please don't." she breathed.

"Tell me when."

"How about when we wake up?"

I smiled against the skin of her neck. I rolled so she was lying on top of me.

"I love you." She said.

I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

I felt her smile as she kissed me. We fell asleep, bodies joined and limbs tangled. I'd never been so happy in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephen's POV

She'd never been gone so long before. It wasn't the same without her. Even Wong said I was acting differently. It was hard for me to sleep when she wasn't there.

After nearly two months I heard the sanctum door open. It was nearly one in the morning. I jumped out of bed and ran through the halls. I met her right as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Stephen!"

I pulled her into my arms.

"Stephen?"

"I just missed you."

She wrapped her arms around me and I breathed in her scent.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

She leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"Where's my kiss?"

She chuckled and kissed me, but she pulled away too quickly.

"I need to shower."

"Oh… right…"

She smiled at me, a seductive smile. She turned away again and I followed. She disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the water running. She made a show of tossing her clothing out the door in front of me. I slowly smiled.

 _Oh, I missed you._

Silver's POV

I closed my eyes and let the warm water wash over my face. I smiled as I felt his scarred hands on my shoulders. He brushed my wet hair over my shoulder and kissed the back of my neck. I leaned back into his hard chest and let him wrap his strong arms around me. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"I missed having you in my arms." He said softly.

I could hear the desire in his voice.

"I missed being in your arms." I told him.

I traced over the scars on his hands and then turned in his embrace. I looked into the eyes of the man I loved. I brushed his wet hair from his face and stroked his cheek. I loved him, but I wouldn't tell him. Not until he told me. He cupped my face in his shaking hands and leaned down to kiss me. He gently backed me up against the stone wall of the shower. The water and his body were so warm that the cold stone was barely noticeable. He was getting hard and I smirked.

"Did you miss me? Or my body?"

"Both, but mostly you."

I chuckled and he leaned down towards my neck.

"I always miss you when you're gone. I feel empty and alone." He murmured.

He kissed my neck, my shoulder and over the tops of my breasts. I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my skin. I slowly moved my hands up his smooth back, feeling every strong muscle beneath my fingers. The gentle sound of the water was drowned out by his moan as I took his stiff cock in my hand. He straightened up and I pushed him up against the wall. I looked into his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me but I moved down and kissed over his chest. I slowly moved down, kissing every inch of him that I could. I started pumping him with my hand and he got bigger and longer with every movement. I swirled my tongue around the swollen head before slowly taking him in my mouth.

Stephen's POV

My hands fell to my sides as she closed her lips around my cock. I sucked in a breath and let my head fall back against the wall. I shut my eyes as she slid her tongue along my shaft.

"Oohh…"

I groaned and tried to keep myself from thrusting into her mouth. My hands balled into fists when I hit the back of her throat. She sucked gently and I moaned. I'd never been so hard! It was almost painful

"Ahhhh…"

I moved one hand to her hair and I felt her hand on my balls. I sucked in a breath as she massaged them and shut my eyes tightly. She swirled her tongue around the tip and I couldn't hold back. I came hard and she swallowed. I was breathing hard and trying to calm myself.

Silver's POV

Stephen took my hands and pulled me up. He stared into my eyes and then leaned down to kiss my lips. I moved my fingers into his wet hair and then I felt his between my legs. I moaned into his mouth and scraped my nails down his chest and wrapped them around his waist. He moved his lips hungrily down my jaw and neck. I sighed with pleasure and he slid two fingers inside me. His mouth closed around my breast and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"More! More Stephen!"

His thumb rubbed my clit and he kissed the underside of my breast before moving further down. I laid my head back against the wall as I felt him run his tongue over me. I gasped and knotted my fingers in his hair. His nose brushed against my clit before he slid his tongue in me.

"Oh Stephen! Mmm!"

He groaned and the sound vibrated through my body, causing my muscles to tighten. He sucked my clit gently and that was it. I cried his name and came hard. My legs shook and he lifted me into his arms. The water had gotten cold, he turned it off and we dried ourselves off. He picked me up and brought me over to his bed. His lips connected with mine in a hungry, passionate kiss. I broke the kiss to kiss his neck. I sucked and bit hard. He moaned loudly and put his hand on the back of my head, silently asking me to stay where I was. When I decided the mark was clear enough, I moved back to his lips. We fell back onto the bed and he covered my body with his. He was hard again, pressing into my stomach. Just the feeling of his weight on me was incredible. The way he touched me lit my body on fire.

"God, you're so beautiful." He breathed.

He kissed down to my shoulder and massaged my breast. I arched my back wanting more. He kissed and licked down the valley between my breasts and his tongue played around my navel. He kissed my hip and down my leg. I gently pulled on his hair so he would come back up. He smiled before kissing my lips. His beard rasped against my skin and I moaned into his mouth, giving his tongue easy access. I sucked on his tongue for a split second before he lowered his hips to mine. His thick, heavy cock pressed against my stomach.

"Stephen I need you!"

He groaned and took his cock in his hand. I moaned as I saw him stroke himself before he positioned himself between my legs. He took my hand as his rubbed his wet head along my folds. Finally, he started to push inside me. His cock stretched me, filling every inch.

"Oh Silver you feel so good! So damn good! A-Ah!"

All I could do was moan. He leaned forward and stayed still for a moment. I wrapped my arms around him as he breathed heavily into my neck. He took one shaky breath after another. He started to pull out slowly. I moved my hands down his back and to his firm backside. He let out a low groan and sank back inside me.

"Ahhhh…mmm…"

He kissed my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth. A low moan rumbled in his chest as I squeezed his backside, urging him to pick up the pace.

Stephen's POV

No one had ever been able to make me feel like this. I would never get tired of this feeling she gave me.

"Say my name." I told her.

"Stephen…"

I was pulsing and twitching inside her. She bit my shoulder and I cried her name in pleasure. After only having mu imagination and my own hand for so long, I was close. I held her tightly as her body began to spasm beneath me.

"SILVIA!"

I roared her name and hugged her to me as I orgasmed. Spilling my load inside her. We clung to each other, trying to catch our breath. When I found the strength to move, I leaned back so I could look into her eyes. She leaned forward and I kissed her softly. She ran her fingers through my tamp, sweaty hair and I managed to roll off her. She snuggled against me and I held her close.

"If this is what happens every time I come back, maybe I should go away more often." She teased.

"Please don't. I love you too much and I miss you."

The words were out before I could take them back. She just smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered.

My confession was clumsy but I didn't regret it.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you. I love you Silver, more than my life."

She kissed my jaw and laid her head against my shoulder.

"And I love you, Stephen. I always will."

She sounded so tired. I pulled the sheets over us and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sleep well, Silver."

She hummed a response and quickly fell asleep in my arms. I smile to myself and kissed her forehead before I too fell off to sleep.


End file.
